Heaven's Protection
by supercellchaser
Summary: Anna wants Sam dead and Castiel will not allow that. Minor Sam/Castiel. Set during "The Song Remains The Same."


Disclaimer: NOTHING IS BRITTANEY'S. NOTHING!

This is set during episode 5.13 "The Song Remains The Same" when Castiel and Anna have a little heart to heart.

Minor Sastiel.

Reviews make me very happy!

* * *

"Maybe you're not working for Heaven but there's something you're not telling me."

Anna paused, swallowing. Castiel did not know what she was here for, and what she had that knife for, but he was going to find out.

"Sam Winchester has to die."

Well that was…unexpected.

"I am sorry," Anna continued, "But we have no choice. He's Lucifer's vessel."

Castiel had trouble finding the words. "He's not the only one." Sam didn't deserve to die. It was not going to happen because Castiel would not allow it to happen.

"What, that guy Nick? He's burning away as we speak. No, Sam is the only vessel that matters. You know what that means…"

Castiel did not deny that. Sam did matter. He mattered in so many ways but he did not mean to Anna what he meant to Castiel.

Anna continued. "If Lucifer can't take Sam his whole plan short circuits. No fight with Michael, no Croatoan virus. The Horsemen go back to their day jobs."

Castiel shook his head. They would find another way. Nobody was laying a hand on Sam Winchester. He tried to convince her otherwise.

"If you could…kill Sam…", he shuddered inwardly at the thought, "Satan would just bring him back to life." and it was true, he knew Lucifer would not allow Sam to stay dead. Just as much as Castiel would fight to make sure Sam never died in the first place.

"Not after I scatter his cells across the universe. They'll never find him. Not all of him."

If Castiel ever cursed, now would be the time. Sam's life was in danger and it shook Castiel to the core. He had no choice. If Anna became a significant threat to Sam's life Castiel would have to make a choice between her or Sam and without a second thought, he knew who he would choose.

"We'll find another way." and they would. Nothing was going to hurt Sam. No matter what the cost.

"How's that going? How's the Colt working out? Or the search for God. Is anything working?…"

Castiel could have destroyed her right then and there. He knew God had his reasons for staying hidden and he respected them. Who was she to question God? She had already crossed two lines. Threatening Sam, and questioning Castiel's Father.

She had asked if anything was working. Yes, something was working. His determination to protect Sam was growing by the second. The thought of someone having the nerve to kill Sam was too much for him. He had seen Sam begging God for forgiveness, sometimes tearfully and for Anna to want to kill someone so full of faith and so eager for redemption, Anna was pushing him too far.

"If you want to stop the Devil, this is how."

Castiel had already decided. Nobody was laying hands on Sam. Sam, for all his sins, was a good man and he did not deserve to be killed. Castiel had faith that God had already given Sam the forgiveness he was seeking and Anna, unaware of this, would not punish Sam for something their Father had already forgiven.

"The answer is still no, because Sam is my friend." The answer would always be no. Sam would be protected at all costs. Castiel would make sure of that.

"You have changed." Anna said, confusion in her voice.

Indeed he had. He had been changed by Sam. Sam's dark side was nothing to his overpowering good side. A fascination that Castiel had never know for any other human arose in him when around Sam. How could someone so good and so regretful of sins be so hated and wanted dead?

"Maybe too late, but I have." Castiel replied. He thought back to the first time he met Sam. Sam's hand went out, eager for the handshake of acceptance from the angel's of the God he prayed to every night. Sam had wanted forgiveness and Castiel had been slow to give it. He had hurt Sam in ways that he would give everything to take back. He had made Sam feel like a monster and an abomination of God too many times and that would not happen anymore. Castiel would not allow it, just as much as he would not allow Anna near Sam.

"Anna, we have been through much together, but you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you."

Anna's eyes held the shock that Castiel expected. He knew that Anna would have never expected him to take the side of a human over her but she was wrong. Sam meant everything to him and no one, even an angel would threaten his life.

As Anna disappeared, Castiel's opinion was sealed. Sam would be protected at all costs.

Sam was his and nobody harmed what was his.

* * *

REVIEEEWWWWWSSSSS PWEASE!


End file.
